Routine? What Routine?
by Sarah200320
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan goes into the gym one night as part of her everyday routine to see that someone is on her treadmill? Or when she gets a secret admirer? OOC AU all human ducky93 is beta
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday and the gym is packed just like it normally is. I walk out of the dressing room and head toward my treadmill. Though it is packed, most everyone knew not to get on my machine or there would be hell to pay. I get close to my machine to see that there is in fact someone, a guy, on my treadmill. "Oh hell no!" I thought. I finally got up to the machine and got a good look at him. He was about 6'2" built, but not overdone, and has auburn colored hair. I tapped him on the shoulder and after he took his headphones off he said, "How may I help you my beautiful lady?"

"You are on my machine." I tell him.

"I know." He replies simply. He flashes me a crooked smile.

Oh no he didn't! "Please get off of my machine. You have already thrown me off schedule." I answered my anger increasing.

"Can you give me another 2 minutes and I'll give you 'your' machine." He replied. He flashed me a smile that made me melt.

Wait, me melting? That's not how I am supposed to feel. Not after what happened with Jake.  
"Fine!" I spat.

He looked at me funny because I took a little longer to answer him than normal. Finally he got off of my machine and I got on. But because of my anger I ran harder and longer than normal. I was going to regret that later, but I wasn't going to let it show. After I got done, I went into the locker room. I opened up my locker (#10) to find a single red rose and a note.


	2. Chapter 2

I grab the note and open it. It says in a nice elegant script:

Don't be so routine.

I blew it off at first. I went home and showered and got into bed, but I couldn't sleep. I had a lot of things running through my mind:

Who sent this and how did they get it into my locker? This is all weird and stupid. And who was that guy? He was gorgeous of course, but not my type. Plus I don't date, not since what happened with Jake. But in any case this guy looked kind of familiar. I'll just ask Alice tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------

"Alice?" I called from my office in downtown Seattle. "Shut the door please and have a seat."

"What can I help you with, Ms. Swan?" Alice said

"Well first you can call me Bella. You know that I don't like all that formal crap. Next time you are out of here, although I'd rather not because you are the best personal assistant I have had. Anyway, I was wondering if you had any idea who this is." I asked her. I slid a sketchbook toward her. I had no problem with drawing clothes since I was a fashion designer, but I did have some problems with faces. I had drawn out what I could remember of the guy from yesterday.

"Yes I do know who that is." She replied. She had a faint smile on her face.

"Well?" I asked getting annoyed."

"That would be my brother Edward." She replied.

"Why would your brother be at my gym on machine at the time that I was supposed to be on it?"

"Well, you see…"

"Alice, spit it out before I get angry."

"He wanted to meet you. Actually my whole family wants to meet you." Alice started to look suspicious.

"Why?"

"They want to meet the wonderful women that I work with."

"Well, I am sorry but I can't fit a family visit in my schedule. Sorry."

"Fine then I won't tell you who your little admirer is then."

"Whatever just get out of my office."

She looked at me funny then walked out of my office like I told to do.

It finally hit me; what she said.

"Alice, what did you just say?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So after writing this chapter I'm thinking that I may be in need of a beta. If there is anyone interested let me know. And sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Sarah200320**

She came back into the office enough to lean on the door frame.

"Yeah," she said smiling smugly "I know who it is because they came to me asking me to help them get the note and rose into your locker yesterday. You also are so predictable that it made it that much easier."

"I am _**NOT **_predictable." I told her a little bit more forceful than necessary.

"Okay so you are routine." Alice came back.

"Oh okay then tell me what I do during the day." I challenged.

"6 am you are out of bed, by 6:30 you have showered, dressed, and eating breakfast, generally a bowl of cereal. At 7, you are in that hunk of junk you call a truck, even though you make enough money to buy a fancy car, driving to work. 7:26 come in and get coffee yourself, 6 sugars and 3 french vanilla creamers. 7:30 in your office working. Noon you eat lunch in your office by yourself. 12:30 you are done eating. By 5:30 you are out of work you go to the gym where you run 3 miles on the same treadmill you have gone to in the past 3 years. Around 7 you are done running, you shower change, and head home. 7:15 you cook dinner and eat. At 8 you start laundry, make lunch, and check your personal e-mail. 9 you turn on the TV. for awhile. By 9:30 you are in bed to repeat the process again the next day. That's just Monday through Friday, should I go into your weekend?" Alice questioned, almost daring me too.

"No, but your point is proven. Anyway, what does this secret admirer want from me?" I asked.

"As far as I know, he just wants to get to know you better." She said with a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, whatever." I glanced at my clock on my Mac computer.

_12:01_

"Alice, I am apparently late for lunch according to your schedule. Now let me eat." I smiled

"Yes Ms. Swan," Alice giggles, "I mean Bella."

As she leaves she closes the door. Darn that pixie. I push away from my desk to take a look out my window at downtown Seattle. There was a beautiful view from here that I had never noticed before. I start to think about what Alice had said. A secret admirer and a family that wanted to meet me? It seemed so weird. I didn't like to change my routine up. I liked have some regularity in what I am doing.

My thoughts then wandered to Edward. He was very handsome that's for sure. He did have the most amazing green eyes and a very crooked smile. He wasn't my type though. I was just Bella Swan, the girl who designed clothes.

Wait, stop. I can't be having thoughts like this. Jake had already caused me enough pain as it is when we dated. I just bear another relationship with the chance of getting hurt again. It was just better for me to stay on routine and not get involved with Alice's family.

How did I get here? My planner on my phone said that I had an appointment with someone important at 7 at Tula's restaurant and nightclub. I was about to give the maitre d' my name when a certain little pixie came bounding around the corner.

"Come on Bella it is time for you to meet my family!" Alice said grabbing my hand.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, wait are you the 'client' that I was supposed to meet tonight?" I demanded stopping short to ask her.

"Yeah, but I really wanted you to meet my family!" She smiled

She grabbed my hand again and took me around the corner and I was struggling to break loose until I heard a deep voice say, "Hey Bella, it's been too long."

I turned to see Jacob Black looking at me.

"What do you want Jacob?" I demanded from him.

"Can't an old flame say hello?"

"No not after what happened between the two of us. Now _**leave!!"**_ I nearly screamed, loosing control and confidence by the second.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over to see Edward, smiling weakly. I also let go of Alice's hand who was now looking thoroughly confused with her boyfriend's arm around her.

"I do believe that Bella has asked you to leave. I would appreciate it if you followed her request before it gets nasty." Edward growled.

"Geez man, I am just trying to saw hi and everyone gets all defensive. Bella, I will get to talk to you soon, don't you worry now. "Jacob had a very menacing look in his eyes.

After he finally left, we all sat down. Edward pulled my chair out for me and I said a quiet thanks. I finally noticed what he was wearing. He had on a simple dark blue collared button up shirt, with a few buttons of the top buttons undone, and a pair of dark wash jeans. His hair looked a hot mess, but he could pull it off. It was now that I noticed that the rest of Alice's family was staring at me.

"So who was that and why did he want to talk to you see you so bad?" Alice said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, all I'm going to say at the moment is that he was a guy I dated awhile back and some things happened. That's the end of it." I replied shuddering after the thought of what happened.

"We are here though if you need us, Bella," said Alice, "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper." She said all the names as she went around the table.

She continued with, "Guys, this is Bella Swan, the fashion designer that I have been working with for a couple of years now."

"Well it's very nice to finally meet you. Alice talks very highly of you and I hope that you can start to join us more often." Said Carlisle, who I assumed was Alice's father

I took a moment to think about what happened. Did they just really accept me? Most people think that I'm so stuck up because I'm a fashion designer. I'm just the girl from Forks who had a knack for clothes. And especially with what happened with Jake? No one has ever even considered being a boyfriend or even friends with me, if we even got to the point to me telling them. But Edward just jumped in without a moment's hesitation. This was all a new experience for me. But I was also for hesitate about this. My own family had disowned me after all that happened with Jake.

"So I recommend the chicken to you Bella," said Edward, "I don't know what you like to eat, but from the other night, I take it that you don't like change." He winked at me and I blushed.

"I don't normally like change and it seems like Alice as found a way to get what she wants." I replied.

Jasper's southern drawl took me off guard as he said. "She always ends up getting up what she wants eventually."

Dinner went smoothly and conversation came easy. Edward kept looking at me with a very handsome smile, but there was always that nag in the back of my mind. As I got home, I went to my bedroom and pulled out a shoebox filled with random things but also one very important newspaper clipping:

**SHERIFF'S DAUGHTER RAPE** **By: Susan Harper**

_In recent news, Bella Swan, daughter of Police Chief, Charlie Swan, was found in the forest covered in bruises and clothes ripped to pieces. She was barely conscience and transported to the local hospital. All she could tell doctors and her father was that another officer had raped her. A rape kit tested was done and prove in fact that she be raped, but Miss Swan was not about to tell who had done it to her. More News to come… _

It was a poorly written newspaper article, but the newspaper in Forks would take in anyone who could write a sentence. In any case, I knew that Jake was a problem from the start and when he brought me out to that place that one night I knew that something bad was going to happen and it did. After that, I developed a schedule that I would stick to so that I would know what was going on at all times.

I eventually went to bed and got up the next morning and when into work to find that I had a vase of flowers on my desk. They were lilies, my favorite flower. I finally found the card that read: _It was nice to see you again last night._ It was in a beautiful script, but who did it belong to?

"Hey Alice," I called, " Is this my secret admirer?"

"Maybe," She said with a grin.

"Do you wanna tell me who it is?" I asked lightly.

"Nope, but I thought it would obvious now, but I guess it's not fault that you are blind." Alice said giggling.

Then there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

I looked from the lilies to the door to see a certain someone in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Edward I didn't expect to see you here." I said shocked.

"I know you wouldn't expect me." He laughed "I'm actually here to see if you wanted to go to lunch?"

"Really? I don't know if I can, let me check my schedule real quick." I said opening my calender on the computer.

When I opened up my calender, I saw nothing there for the rest of the afternoon.

"Alice," I called to her. "What happened to my schedule?"

"I cleared it." Alice said as she floated back into my office to put away some files for me.

"Why?" I demanded

"Because you need some time off." She fired back. "I called Edward to help because he is single and so are you, wink wink. I cleared your schedule so you could go shopping and have some lunch. Spend some of your money."

Sadly, she was right. I didn't get out much after all the stuff with Jake. I am scared to go outside of my comfort zone, but Alice and her family seemed nice enough. Edward had also helped out the other night when Jake showed up out of nowhere, so I do feel like I own him at least lunch.

"Ok Alice you win! Edward, I will go out to lunch with you." I said coming out of my daydream.

"Great, I know this great little place a few blocks over." Edward said, beaming.

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door with Edward.

"Sorry if Alice seems a little overwhelming sometimes. It's just part of who she is and you will soon get use to it." Edward said after we made it down to the ground floor and headed out the door.

"Yeah, I think I'm finally seeing who she is for real because she now feels comfortable enough to do stuff like this too me now. She knows that I won't fire her." I said laughing.

"She speaks very highly of you. This is the longest job she's had. Ever." Edward said smiling widely. "Well here we are, the Seattle Café."

"And that's how we ended up with two cars in the pool." Edward said finishing up a story about when he was in high school. "We used to get in so much trouble when we were younger and more naïve."

"Wow," I said," I wish I had had that much fun while I was in high school."

"You didn't have fun in school?" Edward question.

"No, I was the girl who was doodling in the corner away from everyone. I was more interested in how I was going to make it big than who was dating who in school." I replied.

"Well that's good that you think that way." Edward said sweetly with a smile.

"I'm done with everything, how about you?" I said quickly changing the subject. I am not ready to share with anyone the horrors of my younger days.

"Yes, I am" Edward replied with a weird look on his face. "Ready to go shop?"

"Sure," I replied.

We got up from the table and walked out of the resturant. We headed back to my place of work to pick up one of our cars so that we could go shop.

"So, who's are we going to take? Mine is the red truck over there." I said as we walked through the parking garage. "Wow that's a nice car." We passed a Volvo C70.

"We can take mine if you want. I'm sure that it would be a nicer ride." Edward said, pulling out some keys from his pocket. The lights on the Volvo went off.

"That's yours?" I said in shock.

"Yep," He replied with a sly smile, "Now get in and let's go."


End file.
